


subject

by leiascully



Series: Ginger At Last: Lady Twelve and River Explore the Universe [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Multi, Strap-Ons, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-05
Updated: 2011-10-05
Packaged: 2017-10-24 10:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiascully/pseuds/leiascully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liz X's people are masters of their craft.</p>
            </blockquote>





	subject

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: Twelfth!Lady!Doctor  
> Concrit: Welcome  
> A/N: For the strap-ons square on my [**kink_bingo**](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) card. Thanks to [**coffeesuperhero**](http://coffeesuperhero.livejournal.com/) for the read-through. This goes with my other stories about a future female incarnation of the Doctor (and this time, she's ginger!).  
>  Disclaimer: _Doctor Who_ and all related characters are the property of Russell T. Davies, Stephen Moffat, and BBC. No profit is made from this work and no infringement is intended.

The Doctor squints at her distorted reflection in a polished urn and smooths her hands over her hips. It's still strange to have hips like these. Altogether distracting, honestly. It's like when the TARDIS reboots herself and the Doctor has to reacquaint herself with all the controls. Not that the Doctor herself has sprouted hot and cold taps that change her mood or a zigzag plotter that controls her endocrine system, but the principle is similar. Possibly. The functions are the same, but the form is vastly different. Well. The functions are _similar_. She and River have already discovered a few differences. Not a lot of time for that now, however. They're on a mission.

"This all feels extremely illicit," the Doctor says nervously.

"That's the whole point, sweetie," River says, flashing her torch at each of the artifacts. "That isn't an outfit for daywear. Besides, you love museums, especially when you're breaking into them."

"I just have an awful feeling we're going to get caught," the Doctor tells her. River steps closer, a smile curving her lips. The Doctor's hearts thud in a special arrythmia - River's dangerous in love and in war, and she isn't particularly good at at distinguishing between the two.

"Well, of _course_ we're going to get caught," River whispers. "That's the point of coming to _this_ museum. No Headless Monks. No inept guards. This is the Royal Collection. There are real consequences from stealing from this place."

"At least you've learned that lesson," says a familiar voice behind them. "Not well enough, though."

River bobs in something that's nearly a curtsey, which flabbergasts the Doctor to no end. When has River ever curtseyed to her? When has River ever curtseyed to _anyone_? A phenomenon worth investigating, possibly, or what are time machines for? But River looks demure, or at least as close as she'll get to it. "Marm."

"River Song," Liz X says archly, not lowering her little pistol. Her voice is a bit echo-y behind her porcelain mask and she takes the thing off and holds it in her hand. "And who's your fetching associate?"

"I'm the Doctor!" says the Doctor, with a mixture of outrage and delight. Good heavens, it's a strange feeling to be happy to be on the wrong end of a weapon. Sovereigns always have aroused a certain interesting reaction in her. She can't help finding their ideas about power differentials so amusing and yet, so many of them are rather compelling, including this lady's singular namesake. "You're looking...well."

Liz X gives her a slow up and down look that makes the Doctor blush to the roots of her ginger hair. "So are you. What a lovely new face. Did you need something, Doctor?"

"We've come to pay the piper," River breaks in. "So to speak, marm. I promised to return something, but it's been lost. I've come to do as You will."

"A dangerous promise, River Song," Liz X says lightly. River just dips her head, but the Doctor knows that little smirk that plays about River's lips. "Very well then. I believe it's time we retired to my chambers. I think you remember the way." Liz fits the mask back over her face and disappears down the corridor with a swirl of her cloak.

"Hang on," the Doctor babbles. "River, River, what did you promise dangerously just now?"

"I'm repaying an old debt," River says lightly. "From another lifetime."

"Those I understand," the Doctor tells her.

River smirks. "This might be slightly different than the favors you're used to trading in, sweetie. But I did incur it for you. Just follow my lead, eh?"

"This seems to be happening more and more often," the Doctor complains, but she isn't really fussed. "I'm supposed to be the one careening madcap through space and time and you're supposed to be my companion who is slightly saner and keeps me from, I don't know, destroying the whole of everything out of loneliness and boredom, though why I cast you in the role of slightly saner than anything is, come to think of it, a complete mystery."

"Yes, dear," River says, kissing the Doctor on the cheek. "Next week you'll get to be the one leading the zany adventures again. But this week, we're making amends and having a little fun at the same time."

"Those are, quite possibly, my least favorite adventures," grumps the Doctor.

"No, they're not," River says, picking her way through the gallery, sauntering along now that they're apparently in no danger of being captured. "They're jolly little holidays for you, when someone else is in charge."

"Why did you act that way around Liz?" the Doctor asks as they pick their way through through the corridors of the silent Starship UK. "Never seen you behave like that. Like she's _your_ queen."

"Well, isn't she?" River asks. "My parents are British citizens. That makes me a potential voting citizen of Starship UK and a subject of her Majesty Liz X. I respect where my family's come from. Does that surprise you?"

"Hadn't really thought about you being subject to anyone," the Doctor mutters.

River grins and leans close enough to whisper, her breasts brushing the Doctor's arm as her lips graze the Doctor's ear. "Not even in your wildest dreams?"

The Doctor blushes absolutely scarlet. "Well. Er."

River's smile is utterly victorious. "I thought as much."

The Doctor fidgets uncomfortably with the ends of her hair as she walks. "It's just that you're _always_ in charge."

River pivots suddenly and pins the Doctor against the wall with her body. She nuzzles her way up the side of the Doctor's neck, nipping a bit just under the Doctor's ear. The Doctor shivers: she goes all pins and needles when River touches her, but in the most delicious way. "Any time you want to take control, my love, you're more than welcome," River breathes, and then steps away abruptly. The Doctor's knees nearly give out. She clutches at the wall.

"I'll take that into consideration," she says to River's curvy backside, but before she can come up with anything more clever, they've arrived at Liz X's sumptuous chambers.

River pauses. "Trust me?"

"Of course," the Doctor says.

"Play along, then," River says. "You might even enjoy yourself." She pushes open the door to the queen's chambers. The queen herself is nowhere to be seen, but River makes herself at home, kicking off her boots and fiddling with the zip of her suit. The Doctor perches on a chair and tries to look extremely sophisticated and not at all ill-at-ease. She's been around a bit, after all, and got rather good at the whole business of sex, but she's out of practice at these elaborate games. Compared to River, she's got a lot of catching up to do, it seems. She won't get by on mere flirting this round.

"Took you lot long enough," Liz says from her boudoir. A glass of ice water sweats in her hand. She's taken off the mask as well as all of her clothes. The Doctor swallows hard. In addition to absolutely nothing, Liz is wearing a harness over her hips. It's well-made of obviously extremely expensive soft leather, and attached to it is a fairly splendid porcelain model of, well, something the Doctor once owned, but no longer has, owing to an alteration of anatomy. The Doctor crosses her legs, hopelessly aroused and perilously confused by the recent turn of events.

"Oh, well, that's _lovely_ ," River says, eyeing it in a professional way. The Doctor stifles a pang of jealousy. Surely River looked at _her_ cock that way, when she had one, though it certainly wasn't made of clay.

"My people are masters of their craft," Liz says proudly. "I hope you're prepared for this, Doctor Song."

"Of course," River says. She stands up and undoes her zip the rest of the way, peeling her catsuit off. She seems just as comfortable in her skin as she was in the suit and the Doctor relishes the sight of her. River's eyes meet the Doctor's in silent reassurance and a saucy wink. The Doctor relaxes a bit. Their relationship isn't precisely traditional, one might say, but she trusts River implicitly not to harm either of them. And then there's the little matter of seeing her wife submit to someone - anyone, really - which she can't deny is of extreme interest. Perhaps Liz will give her some tips.

Oddly enough, River seems to know just what to do. She has her hands and one knee on Liz's bed, bending forward. Liz sets the water on a nearby table and steps up behind her, caressing River's back with one hand in a calculating, possessive sort of way that brings up all kinds of tingles in the Doctor.

"You are lovely, aren't you, River Song," Liz says approvingly. "And here I've got you on your knees." She slaps River's ass just hard enough that River's skin flushes as the Doctor watches, completely unsure what she ought to be feeling but breathless anyway. "I wonder how many can claim that privilege? Few enough, I'm sure."

"I came to you willingly, marm," River reminds her. "Not everyone gets _that_ privilege."

"I'll make the most of it," Liz promises her. "You're a lucky woman, Doctor."

"Thank you," the Doctor says rather primly, watching Liz slide her hand down River's ass and over River's thigh. "I am rather aware of that fact."

River looks back over her shoulder and winks at the Doctor again. The Doctor is oddly cheered, considering she's watching someone else seduce her wife, but then again, it is rather arousing. Rive is gorgeous no matter who's touching her and it's quite a vantage point she's got from here. Well then. Not so strange after all. Clever River.

Liz slides her fingers between River's folds, testing. River moans quietly. Liz smirks and then reaches for the ice water. She plucks a cube deftly from the glass and ices down her porcelain cock. "Ah," says the Doctor involuntarily and Liz grins and thrusts into River, firm but slow. She drops the ice cube in the small of River's back. River squirms a bit and the Doctor bites her lip and wraps her arms around herself. She wants to be touched; she wants River to touch her, but she can't have River right now, so she'll have to do for herself. She remembers what that felt like, to plunge into River, to feel that electric connection. And she can imagine what it feels like now, the shock of cold hard unyielding porcelain in a place that's warm and soft. She shifts again in her chair, watching Liz fuck River with care and relish. White porcelain slides in and out, gleaming against River's skin and Liz's; River's toes curl and her back rounds; her breasts quiver with the trembling of her body until the Doctor has to sit on her hands to keep herself from rushing over to touch her wife.

Oh yes, she can see River's point now. And blast it, River knows it, because her eyes are on the Doctor's face and she can read the Doctor as easily as she can read old High Gallifreyan. River's lips are parted and her eyes are bright and she has that pleasure-dazed glow on her face that the Doctor has grown to crave. The Doctor can't resist any longer: she slides one hand between her thighs and touches herself, thinking of the cool porcelain. She and River have been rather occupied of late, but the Doctor thinks it's time for a trip to a specialty goods store - certainly River knows where they could find a comparable model. She wants to arch under River's touch, to be filled by River's ersatz cock. She wants to thrust into River again, pin her down and have her way with her. She would wrap her lips around Liz's accessory right now if she could, to taste River, to feel the shape of the thing inside her, to be subject, to be cherished. It won't be what she had before: this time, there will be options. Choices. The Doctor can't help moaning at the thought.

In and out slides the porcelain. Back and forth go Liz's hips as she shoves deeper into River's cunt. Round and round go the Doctor's fingers through the cloth of her catsuit. River and the Doctor are both biting their lips and River's hands are fisted in the covers of Liz's bed. Liz is grinning madly, her head thrown back, her hips grinding against River's ass.

"I'll have you, River Song," she calls. "You'll come for me."

"I will," River says, and her eyes nearly close. But she's still looking straight into the Doctor's eyes, and the Doctor knows when the pleasure hits her. She can almost feel it too, the half-violent shudder that shakes River's body, the rigid porcelain inside her holding her in place, unyielding. Her own fingers are frantic, but she can't come until River gives her the smallest nod, permission to enjoy watching somebody else fuck her wife with a detachable appendage.

They're so wrapped up in each other they barely notice Liz's gasping shiver, even though her fingers are clasped hard around River's hip. River does notice when Liz eases back, though, the porcelain cock slipping easily out. It gleams in the rich light as Liz takes a deep breath and smooths back her hair. River groans and slides down onto the bed, flopping onto her back with one arm crooked over her forehead. Liz beams down at her.

"Well, that's us squared," she says to River. "But come 'round my gaff any time, you two."

"Thank you, marm," River says demurely, but her docile words are belied by her wicked smile.

The Doctor can't stop staring at the porcelain cock, which is all that Liz is wearing. Liz notices her.

"Not another like it, I'll wager," she says, stroking it with one hand. "Still, you might find a decent approximation. And you really are welcome whenever. I'll make you an honorary citizen."

"I would be honored," the Doctor says solemnly, still transfixed by the dildo.

"For now, I think you ought to leave," Liz says, her smile a little dangerous as she eases down onto her bed, reclining against the cushions. "Things to do. People to rule. Civilizations to re-found."

"Well, if we find a suitable world, we'll give you a ring," River promises. She wriggles back into her suit and drags the Doctor away.

"That was an _experience_ ," the Doctor breathes, leaning against the inside of the door of the TARDIS. "You do take me to the most interesting places."

"Sometimes it's best to teach by example," River purrs, stroking the Doctor's face. "I make a suggestion, and those beautiful eyes of yours go all wide and scandalized. I show you what it might be like, and you stumble over yourself trying to find the nearest little naughty shop. Besides, I did owe her a debt in your name."

"I nearly think you ought to carry on racking up those debts," the Doctor says. She sweeps River up in her arms, spinning her around the TARDIS' control room and kissing her hungrily.

"Or we could just buy our own," River says, laughing.

"Yes!" the Doctor says. "The TARDIS will know where. Won't you, you sexy thing?" She releases River and caresses the controls, sliding levers and pressing buttons nearly at random. "Oh, we are going to have a marvelous time."

The TARDIS purrs in agreement.


End file.
